The primary methods for regulating indoor temperature employ “convection current systems” that create convection of heated or cooled air in indoor spaces. There are also known systems that heat floor faces or that warm from below the feet, such as floor heating systems, and heating systems that utilize radiation, such as ceramic heaters. In addition, there have been proposed mechanisms whereby wall faces or ceilings are cooled by air that has been cooled with artificial cooling devices, to obtain a secondary cooling effect in indoor spaces (see Patent literature 1, for example).
In Patent literature 2 there is described a construction that employs floor heating by radiation of far-infrared rays, as a technology for providing warmth to humans indoors by thermal radiation of far-infrared rays.
Patent literature 3 discloses a radiation air conditioner that accomplishes cooling using cold radiation and heating using thermal radiation.